Nerd Love
by hepster
Summary: Rebecca sucks at algebra, but lucky for her, Billy was a nerd in high school. CRACK It's rather silly, but hey, you know you want to read it.


**Rebecca was sitting alone on her couch one night, working on some rather difficult algebra equations that she was required to do for an exam that her organization required her to take very year. This one was a tricky bastard, one that Rebecca never would have dreamed of doing, even while she was in grad school. Y=3x+4...who the hell comes up with this kind of shit anyways?**

**"Math is for numbers, not letters and most certainly not letters and numbers combined together!" fumed the young medic.**

**Rebecca searched around for her glasses and eventually found them in the total darkness of her apartment. Her vision had become slightly impaired after being exposed to many different chemicals she worked with in the lab. They were thick rimmed and black, not her first choice but hey, it was what all the younger kids were wearing these days, why not blend in?**

**Rebecca looked back down at the problem, practically pulling out her hair in frustration. "GOD DAMN."**

**Becca decided to say, "Fuck algebra!" and proceeded to draw rather.... inappropriate doodles of the ever so luscious hunk of man meat Billy Coen.**

**At first, they had been innocent...Billy's face, Billy's tattoo, Billy smiling...**

**But then, they started to get a bit more...out there.**

**Billy in cuffs, chained to the bed...Billy's chest, Billy seating in the sun, Billy blowing kisses at her...**

**Rebecca was in a dream like state and didn't here the door slam shut or the footsteps that walked up behind her.**

**"What 'cha doing, doll face?"**

**"BILLY! OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!" Rebecca quickly threw all of her papers on the floor in an attempt to cover up her embarrassing scribbled of the man before her.**

**Billy reached down to grab a sheet of paper that had fallen to the floor, but was stopped by Becca with a bite to his hand.**

**"Ah, what the hell Becca?!"**

**"Ah, I'm sorry, but those papers are classified information!"**

**"My ass." Billy gently pushed her out of the way and jumped over the side of the couch, successfully grabbing one of the many paapers that Rebecca had thrown to the floor.**

**Unfortunatley for poor Rebecca, Billy had grabbed one of the more perverted pictures of himself that Becca had drawn and quickly began to fall on thefloor in hysterics.**

**Becca immediatly snatched the paper away from him, her face flushed like a rose and a tomato combined together.**

**Billy finally came out of his laughing fit, wiping tears from his eyes and barely managed to stutter out "Been fantasizing about me?" And gave her one of his signature winks that made Rebecca's heart do a marathon.**

**"Well, I can't say that I blame you, after all I am deliciously handsome and no woman can resist my charm. ;)"**

**"Or men..." Rebecca mumbled**

**"What was that?"**

**"NOTHING! ^^;"**

**Billy mearly shrugged it off and sat his fine ass back down on the couch next to Rebecca after he helped pick up the papers she dropped on the floor.**

**Rebecca took no notice of Billy sitting next to her and returned her focus back to the problem at hand.**

**After a few minutes of hearing her groaning about it, Billy snatched the paper away from her and pondered over it for a moment or so, before taking the pencil out of her hand and completing the problem in a manner of seconds.**

**"Done. ^_^"**

**Becca: :D8 WHAT THE HELL, IT TOOK ME 4 HOURS!"**

**"All you have to do is..*explains how to do it because I sure as hell don't* and voila!"**

**Rebecca stared at him in utter disbelief.**

**"H-how did you do that, I went to graduate school! I took 4 years of honors algebra and calculus and sstill almost failed!"**

**Billy began to laugh at her again, not being able to believe that the super genius didn't knwo how to do a simple problem like this one.**

**"H-how did you do that, I went to graduate school! I took 4 years of honors algebra and calculus and still almost failed!"**

**Billy began to laugh at her again, not being able to believe that the super genius didn't knwo how to do a simple problem like this one.**

**"Well, I may not be an 18 year old college grad, but I was the best mathlete on the team in high school."**

**Rebecca found herself in yet another daze, seeing Billy in a black t-shirt up on stage answering questions with lightning speed, the look on his face as he concentrated turning her on.**

**Rebecca was a major nerd at heart, whether she liked to admit it or not. The thought of this man she already had feelings for doing math was.....an amazing thought. She wanted him then and there.**

**A rather naughty idea came into Rebecca's mind, one that would fulfil the pleasure that she wanted performed by Billy.**

**"Hey Billy...can you show me how to do this problem? I don't want you doing it for me...you know, so I don't feel like I'm cheating." She pouted her lip out a bit, a gesture she knew no one could resist form her.**

**"Um, yeah, of course."**

**"So, how did you come to that solution? I had no clue where to start at all."**

**"Well, you have to subtract the 3y from both sides, that way you can move the variables to one side and have the solution on the other side. You get it?"**

**"No, not really...."**

**"Here, let me show you."**

**Billy grabbed the hand that Rebecca was holding her pencil in, and began moving it for her as he waked through the steps of how to solve it.**

**"And that's how you get to that solution, do you get it now?"**

**Rebecca looked up at him, absolutley beaming. "Actually, I do! Thanks Billy. ^^:**

**"**

**It was only at the moment they realized how close their faces actually were and the akward postion they were in.**

**Rebecca had somehow ended up in between Billy, his hand still covering hers and his breath could be felt down the back of her neck, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body.**

**Oh yeah baby, you know what**

**is coming. ;)**

**Billy had a sudden urge to kiss the back of her neck, and followed through with it, his lips meeting the soft, cool skin if her neck and smiled against her as she realesed a moan from her motuh.**

***mouth**

**He continued to suck on the back of her neck, and Rebecca continued to sigh and moan. She eventually turned her head around, her forehead meeting Billy's before they kissed. **

**It was a sweet kiss, Rebecca's hands snaking their way up to cup his rugged face, while Billy wrapped his muscular arms around her.**

**Their lips massged against each other, a fire beginning to rage through both of them that made their embrace become much hotter than before. Billy' dared to flick his tounge across the bottom of Rebecca's lips and she allowed him to enter, the mouths dancing in tune with each other.**

**Rebecca realized that she wouldn't be with her clothes on for much longer and slowly began to pull off the white jacket that he had worn tonight.**

**It was only after she began to undo some of the small buttons that she realized it was a lab coat. Why he was wearing one, she did not know, but the nerd inside of her was absolutly screaming with happiness.**

**The rest of the night went swimmingly...the screams of the two of them making love on the couch could be heard in the upsatirs apartment. **

**The elderly gentlemen was a bit freaked out as to why they were screaming math equations at each other. But he smiled a bit, recalling the memories of his younger days,**

**The next morning, Rebecca was sore as hell but extremly happy to find that Billy was sleeping silently next to her.**

**She placed a small trail of kisses up and down his bare chest, causing his eyes to flutter and he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her forhead.**

**"Morning sunshine." ;)**

**"Hey.~"**

**"You knwo what, Becca?"**

**"Yes Billy?"**

**"I think I should help you with math problems more often."**


End file.
